


Press Conference

by i_dont_have_a_name1984



Series: Nightlife [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Memories, Reader-Insert, Team as Family, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_have_a_name1984/pseuds/i_dont_have_a_name1984
Summary: After some convincing Tony set up a press conference at Midtown. Only you and the team know you and Peter have some big news as well.





	1. Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while back on a different website, but I thought I would revisit this and give it a nice revamping. Let me know how you like it.

“Hello midtown, thank you all for coming to this special assembly,” the principal said from the podium sitting on the stage in the auditorium. We’re all backstage waiting for one of the biggest moments on our, well, mine and Peter's life. Tony planed this after two full weeks of discussion with aunt may. I don't know if this will go well.  
“If you all didn't know already, we have two students who, out of thousands of applications, are in the stark internship.” there was a grumble of applause. Everybody knows me and Peter are in the “stark internship”, what were we supposed to do, tell them we are part of the Avengers. I am getting a little nervous now.  
“They have spent the last year working around and with the Avengers, and they have brought them all here to talk to you” now the applause was getting loud. The press was sitting in the back of the theater, we didn't invite them but they sorta just showed up. They follow tony like hawks. We were live streaming this on Instagram and twitch. We wanted to get as many eyes on this as possible.  
“Now I’m going to pass you to y/n y/l/n and peter parker” Peter and I walk out on stage. I chose most of the outfits for the team, they asked because ‘i always look put together’ as they say. Both me and Peter are wearing a light blueish-greyish shirts with grey avengers A’s, I thought it would be cool. I tied mine in a knot at the side so it was cropped, I worked hard for this body, I’m going to show it off. Peter had black pants on, with full black convers. I did his hair so each brown curl was perfectly poofed on his head. I had a pair of black leggings on with a pair of white pumas, the ones with the ribbons as laces. I had my hair in a high ponytail (if you don't have long hair just pretend). We all have lapel mics hooked on our shirts so we can go hands-free.  
“Hello midtown, how are you all?” Peter says, there were replies of ‘good’ and ‘bad’. This feels weird talking up here instead of listening in the seat below us.  
“Can we just start? You’re boring me, and them”I say jokingly, a little laughter went thru the crowd. Peter put his hands up in an ‘ok jeez’ and sat on one of the couches. We had two couches and two armchairs set up in a three-quarter rectangle, two couches beside each other and an armchair on either side. Two wooden coffee tables in the middle had water bottles on them.  
“Ok, now that the boring one’s gone” ok maybe this isn’t going to be so bad.  
“Hey!” more laughter.  
“Sorry, why don't we just start”I had an idea to give all of the team fun intros. It might take a little longer but it is going to be fun. “First we have a witch, she can literally put you in a trance with a wave of her hands, make her mad and she’ll see red, it’s Wanda maximoff!” she walks on stage in a dark red romper to a roar of applause. I curled her hair in loose waves, so glamorous. Her brown sandals click softly as she struts across the stage. She has a black belt with a gold buckle. I nailed this outfit. “Flawless” She gave me a hug and sat down.  
“Next we have a cold-blooded assassin, to be honest, she sorta scares me so I'm going to keep this short, Natasha Romanova!” as the people cheer she walks out on stage in a loose black jumpsuit. Her hair bounces as her black heels walk across the stage. We hug and she sits beside Wanda “ok now everyone can breathe again” a light laughter trickles thru the crowd.  
“Now for the first of two OLD men. This super soldier has amazing brown hair, you all know him as Captain America, it’s Steve Rogers!” he walks on stage and a wall of sound hits the stage, of course, he is one of the more popular Avengers. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt. The brown shoes on his feet complement his hair in a cool way. He gave me a hug. What can I, say I am a hug person. as he sits down he knocks a water bottle off the table, he bends to pick it up, wolf whistles erupt from the stage. He sits with a blush creeping on his face.  
“Now we have his other half, the winter soldier might have been frozen but his metal arm is the only cold part about him, give it up for Bucky Barnes” she walks on stage and a think a few of the girls in the front row pass out. He has black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket that gave the most badass look. I did his hair in a man bun in the back of his head and it looked pretty snazzy  
“Now we have a trickster, he has long black hair, and is the brother of Thor, it’s Loki” Loki comes on stage in a full black suit. A smile creeps on his face at how there was actual applause, not as much as the others but a polite amount. For the first time for as long as I knew him, he was actually excited to do this, it might just be because this was going to be fun. He let me braid his hair down his back, it looked so good. “Oh my god, Loki”  
“What” he knew exactly what I was going to say.  
“You promised me you would wear some colors”  
“I am” he lifted up one of his pant legs slightly to show he was wearing green socks, “take that” I groan at the joke and laugh. After he sits down I continue with the intros.  
“Now for the god of thunder, he just got a new haircut and gives a mean bear hug, here we have thor!” he runs out to give the front row high fives. He has a grey t-shirt on and blue jeans and he has the puppy dog grin on his face the entire time. He gave me a hug, picking me up and spinning me around. The same few girls in the front row are screaming the heads off.  
“Now for a speedster, careful ladies because he can sweep you off your feet faster than he can run, Pietro maximoff” with a flash of silver Pietro is on stage. He has black jeans and grey t-shirt, his shoes match his silver hair perfectly. He runs around the stage one more time before stopping in front of me, his face about two inches from mine. 

The way he is so close to y/n. It makes my stomach tie into knots. I want to do so much more than just sit and watch from the couch but if I make a move, half way thru I’ll just start stuttering and sweating and it will just be too embarrassing. I’ll wait till later. The few moments he’s close to her felt like the longest time on earth. I know it means nothing but anytime a guy touches her I feel jealous. Not like a normal jealous, like I want to punch whoever the guy is. I feel time stand still. Everything is frozen in its place. I look at Pietro and picture myself in his place. Inches away from her. I feel someone hit my shoulder knowing me out of my thoughts with a jolt. I look over at thor “what’s wrong?” I shake my head saying I'm fine without any words.

“Personal space please” he backs away from me saying sorry. He went and sat in one of the armchairs. Peter looks tense, thor asking him questions, him just shaking his head looking at the floor. I want to ask him what's wrong, I want to call out and ask him what's the problem. but I can’t. I have to continue the show.  
“Now we have a pair of BFFs. He is one of the people who work with me and Peter the most. He is nice at heart but, don't get him mad, bruce banner” as Bruce walked on stage the crowd went crazy, he is a legend at midtown. I shoot a glance at Peter who looks like his normal self, cheerful. He gives me a handshake and sits beside Natasha.  
I take the small piece of paper out of the pocket in the waist of the leggings i'm wearing. Ony gave t to read for his intro. “The next person wrote this for them self. so don't judge me, it’s really long” i say as i unfold it. I read the letters written in black ink “the next person up is the one all of us look up to. He pays for all our stuff and helps us so much with everything. He is the most powerful one on the team and everybody likes him. The amazing, the wonderful, the courageous, the narcissistic” the crowd laughs “give it up for tony stark” i thought my eardrums were going to burst by how loud the screaming is. The cameras are flashing. The comment section is going crazy on my phone set up on the tripod in the front of the stage. He was wearing a grey with born shoes. We did our secret handshake, jumping back from each other as if there was a explosion. He gives me a hug. And sits in the other armchair. I sit between thor are peter.


	2. You want what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why don't we take some questions from the audience?

“Wow y/n. Those were some great intros!” Steve said and I smiled, it felt nice being up with my friends. Seeing all of the people who treated me like shit most of my high school life see me up on stage with people they look up to. Those people seeing the freaking Avengers talk to me like friends.  
“speaking of y/n, don't we look great!” Tony said “raise your hand if y/n was your stylist.” everyone except Loki raised their hand “and if she did your hair.” Pietro, Loki, Natasha, Wanda, and bucky raised their hands. “Wow,” he said. I felt a little embarrassed to be called out like that.  
“She made these” Wanda pointed to the jumpsuit and romper her and Natasha were wearing.  
“Really?!” bucky asked looking at me with a mix of shock and impressed look.  
“Ya, I found some old fabric at the Avengers building while looking for empty shotgun shells” Peter looked at me funny “it’s a long story” he laughed “but I checked one of the million storage closets in the building, and there was like 20 yards of black and red fabric. So I took it home” the team laughed “and I was like ‘i’ll do something nice for the people I just stole from’ and I made these” there was applause.  
‘We are going to start the Q&A portion of the show. So why don't you start?” Bruce said to one of the people standing at one of the mics set up in the rows.  
“What is your job as interns for the Avengers” the kid with thick rim glasses asked and the team looked at me and Peter.  
“y/n you explain this in the best way,” he said with a smirk. Man, I love that smirk, full of mischief.  
“Our official job description is ‘help the team with everyday life while learning useful skills” I had to know what our fack internship dose, to make sure the fact I and Peter are on the Avengers stays secret “but we basically help with whatever”  
“There are many coffees runs in our day,” Peter said and I laughed  
“They help in the lab,” Bruce says “and they help with the normal thing. Like for example finding empty shotgun shells. hope that answers your question.”  
We move to the next person and I almost freaked out when I see who it is, it’s Corey. The hottest guy in school. He was in my math class and I help him most of the time. I have a huge crush on him and the whole team knew it “I have a question for y/n.”   
the team looked at me, I was blushing a deep red. I took a deep breath to compose myself “what’s up?”  
“First off, thanks for helping me in math, you saved my grades”I feel peter tense up beside me “second, I was wondering if I could have some of your hair?” he asked completely seriously. There was a mix of reactions. My jaw dropped and I just stayed silent. Bruce just kept saying “oh my god” under his breath over and over again. thor, Pietro, Loki, Natasha, Wanda, and Tony just started giggling uncontrollably. Steve and Bucky just looked between me and Corey. Peter was the only one who could speak. “Why,” he said, holding in laughter. Corey was being 100% serious.  
“I have a collection of celebrity hair” I cringed and just looked at him. Peter got up and walked off stage.  
“Tell us about your hair collection,” Tony said curiously. The cringe was physically making body hurt. Most of the team were still shaking from silent giggles  
“Well,” Corey started “I have your hair” Tony's eyes widened, I think all of our’s did  
“Online,” he said. Let’s just say the crush I had on him vanished.   
This was way to weird. Peter came back on stage with a pair of scissors “ I'm back” he came towards me “ how big of a piece do you want Corey?” I jumped up and ran across the stage   
“no one’s cutting my hair” I said, running my hand thru my locks “sorry Corey, but no, you can’t have any of my hair”. Corey walked away from the mic but instead of going back to his seat he left the auditorium, the doors closing behind him. I sit down again  
“Now that was weird,” Tony said still laughing, looking at me  
The next person was “ned! Hey!” me and Peter waved  
“Hey, Peter. And hey y/n” he said then looked at the rest of the team “I was wondering what was your first impressions of y/n and Peter”. Peter joined the team during the big cap vs. tony fight. I joined a few months after when everyone was friends again. We all looked at each other.  
Peter was talkative, like would not stop talking” said Tony and the others laughed “but he showed heart” Steve cut it, Peter smile. We couldn't talk about Peter's first experience like we could talk about mine. I just came in during a team meeting. It was sorta boring, well that’s what I thought.  
“Can someone tell the story of how y/n came in. it’s not funny when I say it” Bruce said already snickering  
“Peter does the best job,” I say and he blushes. The team agrees and he reluctantly stood up.  
“Ok if you don't know. I got into the internship of months before y/n. So that means I am, one, better than her,”I chuckle “and, two, I was in charge of showing her around” he pause and looks back at me for a second than back at the audience “when Tony told me there was someone joining me in the lab, I did NOT picture y/n.” we all laughed “Tony said it was someone who is really smart, really good engineer, blah blah blah. But I was picturing someone who is a bit hard on the eyes, pimples, braces, basically the definition of a nerd” more laughter “the morning of the meeting, I am waiting in the lobby of stark towers for the mystery person to show up. I am sitting in the corner, on my phone just chilling.” I can hear the funny part coming up  
Tony says “can you do it with more character?” and Peter just looks at him with a mixture of confusion, laughter, and defeat.  
“The month is October, the smell of dead leaves and pumpkin spice everything is in the air. Better?”   
“much,” Tony says. I laugh at how he is parodying the voice-overs in movies.  
“I look up when the doors open, letting in a blast of cool air,” Peter continues “and I see y/n walking in. it was the most badass thing ever. I thought at the first she was there to rob the place. But when I heard her tell the receptionist she was here for the internship I go up to her. I need someone to play me for a sec” he asked the team and Tony got up from the armchair  
“I’ll do it”  
“Ok you stand there and say ‘i can show you to the meeting” Tony nodded and he cleared his voice and said the line “I can show you to the meeting”  
Peter looked him up and down as sassy as he could “sure” he said in a sarcastic voice and we all burst out laughing. “And i took her to the meeting, where she was asked to get coffee he said with a chuckle “and she got everyone coffee in one trip! She had one tray of four coffees in each hand, and she had one balanced on his head. And she walked around the room like that, giving around the room like that, giving each of the team their coffee, ending with me.” he took a breath “oh and that’s not all. Then she got a box out of her bag and set it on the table” Peter was getting louder and louder as he spoke “when Steve asked what it was she said, and I quote ‘i made cupcakes for you guys, I thought it would be nice’ like it was no big deal… wait there's more. when Wanda opened the box they looked like they were store-bought, perfectly iced” I laughed at how he was now yelling. he flopped on the couch beside her and just sighed.  
“I made them though,” I said   
“You have to teach me,” Peter said and I shook my head   
“No!” I said remembering what happened last time “last time I tried it turned into a food fight


	3. Avengers funniest home video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets whatcha little sild show.

“Speaking of a food fight,” Steve said “we have a slideshow of photos and videos from over the past year and we are going to review them”  
“Oh no,” I say worried about what is to come “I didn't know we were doing this”  
“What wrong” bucky asked  
“There’s no problem, it’s just, I do a lot of stupid stuff,” I say and the team laughs.  
The first picture is projected onto the wall behind us. It is a pic of Peter and Bruce writing on a whiteboard. It was covered in complex equations. It was clear they didn't know Tony was taking the photo but they still looked fine. “That's a good picture,” Steve says.  
“Why did we start with such a boring photo?” bruce question  
“It’s not boring, this is what you do when you go to work,” Tony says  
“Let’s get Starbucks,” I say out of nowhere  
“How is that related?” Pietro asks, looking at me, with his head slightly tilted.  
“I don't know, but I’m thirsty,” I say, the water bottles we all already empty  
“Do you want to go?”  
“I have the app, we can have it delivered,”I say pulling out my phone  
“I guess it’s fine,” Steve says looking at the other faces on the team  
“What do you guys want?” after the team told me what they wanted I sent in the order.  
“Why don't we go to the next photo!” Wanda says and the photo switches to a video of me working on bucks arm and we’re just talking. Laughing at each other's jokes. You can hear rock music playing in the background.  
“How long is this,” I ask, watching my hands work on Bucky's metal arm. As I say the punchline bucky bursts out laughing, steve’s laugh came from behind the camera.  
“Well now I know why you don't what me to help you,” Peter says looking at bucky “y/n makes you laugh” he made a pouty face.  
“That's not why I go to y/n” Bucky explained, “the first time you did it, you somehow put thumb back on the middle of my palm” we laughed at the reason why. As we were laughing happy came on stage

“Your drinks are here sir,” he said and y/n jumped up  
“I’ll get them,” she said and runs off stage. Her run is so cute. The way her hair bounce each time her feet hit the floor. Well she’s gone we keep talking  
“How is it possible for a girl in high school be as good as you tony?” Bruce asks, watching the video playing in a loop. I am always wondering the same thing  
“I can’t understand 50% of what she says in the lab,” Steve says and everyone laughs.  
She comes back on stage with one tray of coffee in each hand and one balanced on her head “oh my god y/n” I groan shaking my hand. The crowd exploded when they saw her. She walked around the stage handing people their drinks.  
“Why did you get the water?” Pietro asked her as she put the cup of ice water on the small coffee table in front of the couches than got a trash can from backstage  
“You’ll see in 5.4.3.2.1” she pointed at Loki who, as if on cue, spit out the coffee into the trash can she placed in front of him a few seconds earlier.

“What is this disgusting drink,” he said looking at the cup in his hand, and I shoot Peter a look, with a microscopic shake of the head and eye roll  
“Loki you do this every time.” i say giving him the water “it’s coffee, you said you wanted it black, that means no cream and no sugar”I take the coffee and put it on the table “every time I tell you ‘you won't like it’ you always say”I mimic his voice “your weak Midgard beverages are no match for a god” the team laughs.  
“Next photo!” Wanda says and the screen flips.  
It's a photo of me and Peter standing in the kitchen of the Avengers building. Everything, including us, is covered in covered in food “yes1 that was so fun!” peter yells  
“That’s what happened when I tried to teach Peter how to bake, “ I say giggling, that day was one of the best days, we were so happy.  
“What were you trying to cook,” Natasha asked in confusion  
“Well, y/n said it was supposed to turn out as chocolate cookies, but then I accidentally got flour on her, and then it started a flour fight, and then we added eggs then milk, then I went into the fridge” Peter said and nat just sighed “let’s just go to the next one please” she said.  
The next one was a pic of the team at the beach “ladies! This is a high-quality shirtless-pic” I said and people laughed. We were standing in our swimsuits in front of a bunch of towels, umbrellas, and floaties. Some of the guys were shirtless (thor, Pietro, Bucky, and peter) and some had shirts on (Steve, Bruce, and Loki) (Tony was taking the picture). “Dahm! And they call you wimpy peter” i yell and peter blushes. the girls and I were wearing stuff over our suits. Wanda was wearing a light blue romper over her blue and white pinstripe one piece. Natasha wore a black maxi dress over her dark purple bikini. I was wearing a pair of distressed jean shorts and a loose white tank top over my black one piece.  
“Is that the day you buried me in the sand?” Pietro asked me  
“I have the video” Tony said and the video in question started playing on the screen behind us.

(in the video)

Tony was filming me with a shovel covering a sleeping Pietro in the sand. As I did this you can hear him and Peter talking “he’s going to kill her when he wakes up” Peter said.  
“Should we get the airhorn?” Tony asks mischievously.  
“Yes,” you could hear the shuffling behind the camera. I was getting another scoop of sand. “On my count,” Tony said, you can hear Peter snickering at their prank “3,2,1!” when Tony said one peter blasted the air horn. It made some of the team in the water stop what they're doing. I look at tony than back at Pietro. When I see he’s waking up I drop the shovel and start running as fast as I can across the beach. Pietro sits up, confused on why he is covered in sand. Tony and Peter are laughing and Peter yells tp Pietro “it was y/n! She buried you!”. Pietro sees me running and he understands. In seconds he has caught up to me and picks me up and starts slowly walking to the dock.  
“No! Pietro, I’m sorry! Don't!”  
I was flailing around but he was still keeping a hold on me, “this is what happens to people who prank me” he says, now on the dock, walking towards the deeper water.  
“I’m still wearing my clothes! Pietro! I’m sorry! No!” I was screaming. The rest of the team was laughing. Tony followed Pietro with the camera. He got to the end of the dock, he stood at the edge, holding me over the water “no! I'm sorry! Don’t!” I pleaded as the others laughed. Pietro looked at me “will you make me brownies if i let you go?” he asked "yes I’ll make you if you let me go when we get back to HQ” I say and waits a second “Nah, I’ll let you go now” he throws me in the water. I scream as I fall, hitting the water with a splash. I resurface, pushing the wet hair out of my face “you dick!” I yell, I wasn't that mad”  
“I said I would let you go”

(end of the video)


	4. Did she say yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats the big news you and Peter had for everyone.

We were all smiling at the video. I remember how much fun we had that day. “Why did you chose Pietro?” Wanda askes  
“I thought he wouldn't catch me,” I said  
“But her has superspeed”  
“If Peter and Tony did wake him up,”I punch peter on the shoulder playfully “I would have been long gone by the time he did wake up”   
“But why did you run?”  
“What else was I supposed to do?”  
The next photo was of me and Peter asleep in the lab. It was clear we fell asleep working. My head resting on the giant textbook, my body slumped over the table, my face hidden by my hair and the hood of the stark industries sweatshirt. Peter leaned back in his chair, he had his hood up to with his earbuds in and his head dropping forward.  
“This is what happens when you give us so much homework,” Peter says and the crowd laughed. I looked at the people around me.  
“I think that’s enough photos for today,” Steve said and the projector turned off. It was time to wrap things up.  
“I'm sorry guys but it is time to bring things to a close” Tony said and I and team stood up. All of us have been talking about this for days now. We were tired of putting up this facade, we want people to know the truth. “But before we go, y/n and Peter have an announcement.” he looked at me the two of us.  
I stepped forward and looked up at the flashing cameras “for the past year we have been keeping something from you” I look at Peter and continue “for those of you who know me, you know I move here with my godfather after my parents passed away. Well… this is my godfather” tony steps forward putting a hand on my shoulder. The crowd was full of murmuring people now. The paparazzi yelling questions. I continue to talk “I have been living with and part of the Avengers” no one knew what was going on, the comments were going crazy.  
“And I have been hiding something as well,” per said, the place went silent “ I am spiderman” when Peter said this everyone went insane. Reporters were yelling questions. The crowds were screaming. It was crazy.  
“y/n and Peter will be joining us at the gala this weekend as official members of the Avengers,” Tony said. The students were in a state of disbelief.  
“Can we do the thing I was talking about now?” Peter asked and Wanda and nat squealed in excitement, “yes! Yes, we can” Tony was excited to “y/n join me” “I'm right here” I was right beside him. What is going on? Steve and Bucky went backstage with Peter. When they came back they had a bunch of random things “so as you know y/n… tony is taking us out of school” Peter said  
“Yeah?” I was confused. Who the fuck approved this.  
“And that means we are going to miss some things” he said and a few girls cheers. I guess they know what was going on. “So I made this for you” he got out a piece of paper and began to read “roses are red” Steve gave me a huge bouquet of roses “diamonds are clear, I smile whenever you're near.” i felt my cheeks heat up “teddy bears are white” bucky handed me a giant stuffed bear “this rhyme is all wrong. This gala is going to make us miss from” the crowd exploded. I smiled. I got what they were doing now “get on your dress and get on your heels” i couldn't help but smile at how cute peter was being. he spent time on this. “It would give me absolute glee if you came to the gala with me,” he asked at the crowd exploded. “So?” the whole team looked at me “of course” everyone cheered when i said this. Ii ran and gave peer a hug.  
“I think with that we will end the show, thank you all, go break some eggs!” Tony says as the other team members congratulate Peter and me. We walk off stage and to the classroom holding our stuff.  
I put down my down the roses and bear on of the tables in the science lab. “that was the cutest thing ever”I look at Peter, “you’re the best”.  
“It was nothing” he looks down, rubbing the back of his neck  
“He’s been planning this for like two weeks,” Tony says messing up peter’s hair, Peter hits him on the shoulder. We gather up all our stuff and send it out to the cars with happy first. When he came back in and informed Tony that there was a lot of paparazzi. I and Peter hadn't really had to deal with the press yet. This is a brand new thing for us. The security had set up a walkway, to keep them from swarming. As soon as we stepped out of the classroom door, cameras flashed and reporters started yelling. It was madness. I kept my head down and follow the rest of the team. It was finally quiet when we got into the cars. Now i know what they mean by a lot of cameras.  
“How was that?” Tony asked as we drove away, seeing my pale face  
“Is it going to be like that any time I go outside?” that might get a little much.  
“No… not every time” great I guess I am part of the sunglasses-and-baseball-cap-club, woohoo.   
About halfway back to the Avengers building, I realized something “we need to go to the mall, to get my dress and stuff”I never wear any fancy I stick with jeans and a t-shirt most of the time.  
“I have a designer coming to the stark tower to take your measurements for your custom made garments,” Tony said. My jaw dropped. He said it in the most nonchalant way. I am freaking out.  
“You are so awesome!” I give him a hug.


End file.
